


Let’s Fall In Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, For the bird, and the bee, and the butterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Their love started way back in the third grade. In history class, in the fourth row, a cute boy with blond hair sat in front of Jude. He had beautiful eyes and spiky dirty-blond hair, and he had a bright dazzling smile that made little butterflies dance in Jude’s belly. 

The boy’s name was Gideon, and two days earlier, he kissed Jude on the school bus, but told him not to tell. Jude crossed his heart and pinky swore that he would never say a word. The next day Jude chased Gideon around the playground and across the monkey bars, to the merry-go-round where they shared a warm hug. To Jude, it’s seemed that Zero wanted to be his friend, but he hadn’t said so, therefore Jude sought out an answer. 

Today he got caught passing Gideon a note, but before the teacher took it, Gideon read what he wrote. ‘Do you love me; do you wanna be my friend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want to. I think this is how love goes, check yes or no.’

The teacher didn’t read the note out loud, however, she gave them a stern glare so Jude and Gideon ducked their heads and kept quiet for the rest of the class. As the teacher carried on teaching, Jude doodled little hearts on his notebooks, writing, “G+J.” 

When class was over Jude tried to talk to Gideon but the boy dashed out of the room before he could. Jude’s heart fell; maybe the note was meant for someone else. Maybe Gideon didn’t like him and did not want to be his friend. Jude shuffled to his locker, dishearten. To his surprise, there was a note waiting for him. The note was like the other one, with the same question. Smiling, Jude checked the ‘yes’ box, then ran over to Gideon locker and slipped the note through the slat. At lunch time they sat together, the best of friends. 

That was many years ago. Now they’re grown up and happily married, still like two kids with stars in their eyes. Not much has changed; Jude still chases Gideon up and down the hall, and around the bed in their room. 

After all these years Jude is still deeply in love with Gideon, and to think their passion started with one little note. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/660044.html?thread=88392780#/t88392780)


End file.
